Snake in the Chestnut
by Nauro
Summary: A small girl is caught up in the river of time. Her old friends don't recognize her anymore, her parents have forgotten about her. Only Harry can recall bits and pieces of her life. Will her mother being alive bring hope or destroy her completely? 5/9
1. One Dad

**Disclaimer**: Rowling owns many things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1998-2002<strong>_

**Snake in the Chestnut**

**One Dad**

_**1990-1998**_

**7th September, 1998**

"At that very moment, Gryffindor felt something heavy in his hand – a ruby sword had just appeared. For the hat wasn't just a simple old piece of clothing – it was an artefact from ancient times, and the sword was waiting for a Gryffindor to wield it. The hat wishing him luck, sword brandished in his hand, Gryffindor stood straight to face the Basilisk and the evil wizard.

"The Basilisk hissed viciously, blinded, but still as dangerous as ever before. The evil wizard laughed – he didn't believe that even a blinded Basilisk could lose. The Gryffindor brandished his sword and met the lunging Serpent mid strike. The blade sank deep into Basilisk's skin. However, at the very moment, a sharp fang managed to pierce the Gryffindor's arm. The King of Serpents fell down with a great crash, whereas the Gryffindor staggered back a few steps, the deadly poison in his veins spreading at a lightning speed_._" Her voice turned into a whisper as the baby girl fell asleep.

"You shouldn't have told her that tale." A tired man's voice, sounding both embarrassed and warm at the same time.

"Yet it does wonders for her sleep," she laughed, "and the hero is saved by the flaming Phoenix in the end."

**7th July, 1996**

Harry woke up calmly, yet the dream was already slipping past his fingers. There was a baby... and someone's warm voice... and... the basilisk...

He rolled onto the other side. The dream was becoming more frequent, yet he still couldn't remember their faces, nor anything else beside some snippets. It felt like recalling them was important, but in his dream, he never saw them clear enough to even try.

It was near the Veil when he had heard the muffled voice for the first time. _This time there was no Phoenix to save him..._ The sounds of someone's breathing. _Our sweet chestnut._ Yet his friends didn't let him listen to them.

The Veil.

Sirius.

There was a gust of wind that appeared out of nowhere when his godfather fell through. The wind brushed past him, leaving a lingering feel of someone ruffling Harry's hair lightly. As if a loving embrace of a father.

Since that moment, he dreamt the same dream at least once each week.

**31th October, 2003**

A question no one really wants to know the true answer to - what would you do if you had but minutes to live?

A Gryffindor would say that those minutes should be spent fighting for one's life.

A Ravenclaw would claim that one should pass along a mark, a word, a drop of wisdom, anything that could be left to the world.

A Slytherin would bring down as many as possible with his fall.

A Hufflepuff, though, would simply say that all his life was already lived as if there were minutes left.

Yet, it wasn't a question that was asked of one Harry Potter on the All Hallows' Eve.

What would you do, if you were dead, but your body didn't realize it yet? What steps would you take, if there was a deadly poison in your veins?

It seemed that a lifetime ago, he chose to stagger forward and stab a diary.

This time there was no Phoenix to save him. His wand was snapped. His left arm – broken.

Yet, there was one thing he still had to do, a step he had to take, before...

He raised his foot, taking an unexplainable delight in glimmer of fear in Tom's red eyes. He earned all that fear throughout his life. But then, he forgot everything that wasn't important.

He reached out to her, ruffled her hair. "Live, our sweet chestnut, live."

Her radiant green eyes glistened with tears, and her small arm reached out for him.

"I will be with you forever," were his last words. The magic flared.

His soul burned brighter than the sun.

Every wizard and muggle always has a spark of magic, a drop of power, hidden inside his or her body. It is no centre, no core, and no reservoir. It just **is**... A part of a soul, perhaps even the soul itself.

Soul magic was a dangerous, uncharted territory - any rituals, both light and dark were few, complex and risky - one doesn't just fool around one's soul without dangers and consequences. Yet, sometimes, once in a million times, the soul listened, and answered the call.

Severus had asked the madman to leave Lily alive, and thus, unknowingly given her the chance to offer her soul to block the unblockable.

Tom had given Harry the same chance by taking his mother's blood. By arriving at Halloween. By unknowingly hiding a part of his soul inside the scar.

Tom waited until the Potter brat stilled and only then did he cast the spell, he probably should have learned not to aim at children. Especially at Potter children born in summer. Especially at Halloween. With a wand having a Phoenix feather core.

The backlash shattered everything.

**0000**

The world was shaking, and the images were spinning around, like thousands of paint buckets were being splashed everywhere.

Yet, she wasn't afraid - there was a soothing presence swirling around her, whispering calming words. Her father and her mother; the grandparents she never had a chance to talk to; her favourite and only aunt.

The swirling world showed her silent images that touched her childish heart, leaving numerous echoes. It was a small boy, crying in the cupboard. A bigger boy with a strange hat on his head. The same boy, fighting a serpent king - she recognised her favourite fairy tale. Just... it didn't look like a fairy tale should have looked. She began to cry as the boy collapsed in the train. As his friend dropped beside him; as he was looking at her, from behind the Veil.

He looked similar enough to be recognised fully and she sobbed some more.

She watched her young father trying to sleep, but not being able to, as he was thinking about his godfather's death. The tears were staining the lone pillow.

He would probably have sped past her, never to be seen again, but she reached out at him with her little white hands and whispered between her tears. "Dad..."

There was a loud pop of apparition and she stood in the castle she had seen in the visions. Yet, it didn't look that her father was around anymore.

"What are...?" The warm female voice broke at the sight of wailing little girl. "Why are you crying?"

The little girl in question just raised her head and her mouth widened. She launched herself forward as fast as her little feet carried her and wrapped her tiny hands around the stunned slytherin.

"Tori." the four year old whispered between the sobs. "Tori..."

**7th September, 1996**

Daphne Greengrass wasn't famous for neither her contempt nor her ability to feel for others - she liked to be left alone and untouched. Her schoolmates had usually obliged, leaving her to her own devices, and she herself only reached out to only a select few - namely her younger sister and Tracey Davis.

But, when she almost slammed into a tiny child in one of the many castle corridors, her ignorant attitude melted as if it was never there, as if the child was already in her small circle of friends and family.

When the child launched herself at Daphne, she just stood there, not daring to move.

"Tori..." came a whisper, said with a weak voice.

Daphne reached out to the crying girl, touching her short and unruly dark brown hair. Daphne couldn't remember if there ever was a four year old child Astoria could be familiar with. Trying to shed some light on the mystery and slightly dreading to point out that the kid caught the wrong sister, she tried gathering more info. "What is your name?"

"Tori? But..." the wide green eyes looked up, hurt shining in between the tears. "You are not Tori."

"No," Greengrass admitted, "I'm her sister. Do you want to look for Astoria?"

"I need daddy." She said as if it explained everything. "Daddy is hurt."

"Who is your dad?" she asked, curiously, absentmindedly stroking the girl's hair. It looked like she started to calm down.

"Can't tell. Taboo."

"Taboo curse?" Daphne blinked – it was an obscure, yet powerful magic, still, she remembered it being mostly a theoretical exercise and speculation more than a real spell. "This is Hogwarts, it's safe here – you can say it."

"Tori said not to."

"Can you say your name?"

She nodded, one hand occupied with cleaning her tears and the other still clutching Daphne.

"Well?"

"Karya." Came another whisper.

"A beautiful name." Greek, like everyone in her family – Daphne realised, getting on her knees, closer to the small girl. "Any last name?"

"Taboo."

"Karya Taboo?"

"No!" The child looked appalled. "No one calls me that."

"What do they call you?"

"Chestnut."

Daphne laughed and they both shared a small smile.

"Where do you live?" She resumed her questioning while stroking the girls back.

"London." She started sobbing again. "Daddy's there. He's hurt."

Daphne grabbed her in a hug of her own. "Don't worry, chestnut, we will find him. Do you know where your mother is?"

"I don't have one now." Came a reply. "She's in a better place." The last sentence felt as if it was a quote.

"Is her name under a taboo too?"

"No... I call her Mum..."

"Why?"

"Tori and Dad are sad when I say her name."

"Why? What happened to her?"

"I am not old enough." Another rehearsed phrase. "I want to be older. Like seven."

"How old are you now?"

She raised four fingers, but then realised that due to her hands being behind Daphne, the older girl couldn't understand. "Four."

"A big girl, then."

The 'big girl' laughed behind her tears. "Tori calls me that."

"It's probably the truth, then." Daphne wiggled herself out of the hold, and offered Karya her hand. "We should go and see the headmaster."

The girl latched onto it like her life depended on it.

They both carried onto the hallways, Daphne silently praying that not a single student would see her in such a compromising position.

The dark green robes of the girl were swirling slowly with their silent steps. With pang of horror, Daphne realised that the dark stains on the little robes could have been nothing else but blood. What had this child seen? Who was she? Astoria apparently knew her, and the girl looked familiar enough to be a relative – the pale complexion and the famous Greengrass grace, followed with dark brown hair she saw in the mirror every day.

**7th September, 1996**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was just about to say goodbye to Harry Potter, when he felt the gargoyle announcing an approaching presence.

"Sir, how exactly -?"

"Too late, Harry! And I even have two visitors to greet. You shall hear the story another time. Good night."

"Good night, sir."

The door opened before Harry could reach it, and two girls entered hand in hand. It was a beautiful Slytherin, he couldn't recall the full name of – Harry was almost sure her surname was Greengrass – and a small cute girl, at most five years of age. With brown messy hair, reminding him of his own unruly mop, a stunningly green eyes and round white face. Probably a little sister– both girls had the same nose and the same hair colour. The only huge difference was in the way they kept their hair – Greengrass wore hers straight and long, whereas the little girl's crow nest was a few times shorter.

Daphne staggered slightly – of all people, **him** to see her with the girl in hand. She tried to gather the Slytherin indifference back to her expression, but the warm hand just didn't let her. "Harry?" She let out, forgetting to call him Potter.

But it didn't matter as no one paid attention to that slip – the girls eyes widened, and the tears that had already been dealt with along the way, appeared again. Karya tore her hand away from Daphne's grip and ran towards the Gryffindor.

Harry shivered, and jumped forward to meet her midway, falling onto his knees before her and engulfing the little girl in a hug.

Daphne opened her mouth in surprise. Albus eyes were twinkling.

But Harry looked like he wasn't there – his eyes glowed deep vibrant green as he whispered, "_Our sweet chestnut..._"

"I.." the girl sobbed into his chest. "You were gone!"

"_I said that I would be with you_."

"Dad..."

He was tracing a heart on her back with his fingertips, ignoring the shocked stares of both Headmaster and Daphne, who still hadn't closed her mouth.

"_You are a brave girl, Lily._"

She snuggled closer to him – her father rarely used her middle name, only when she was exceptionally sad.

"_It will be hard for you, but you will manage._"

"Dad?" She didn't understand. "What are you...?"

There was a swirl of wind.

"_Be good to your mother._" Harry was smiling, the green light in his eyes disappearing slowly. "_Don't be angry when we don't remember_."

"My mother?" She was clutching to him as if he would disappear any second.

"_I will be with you forever, Karya."_ He shifted to kiss the top of her head. The radiant green in his eyes disappeared and Harry staggered in place, his expression changing to the one in surprise and confusion.

There was a little girl clutching to him. Who was she? Daphne's sister? No, Astoria was older than four. His eyes darted to Daphne, question unvoiced.

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered "Is she really?"

Harry didn't understand, yet he still held the girl.

"Dad..." She was sobbing. "Please don't leave me."

Dad? Harry felt fear clutching his heart. His eyes darted towards the headmaster, his whole stance screaming for help. The girl didn't notice it, as she was still embracing him.

"Miss Greengrass, would I be right to assume that you found the girl on the grounds?"

Daphne was still shocked, but nodded.

"Did she say anything you would find unusual?" Albus was talking in grandfatherly tone.

Harry was still panicking. Yet, the little girl felt warm. Warmer than Hermione hugging him, and he held Hermione as family. Family - Harry smiled - the girl perhaps thought that he was James... But... her age...

"She only said her name and that she knew Astoria." Harry heard Daphne reply.

"Curious. Anything else?" Albus twinkled his eyes again.

"Dad?" came a whisper. "Who is the old man?"

Harry smiled and whispered back. "Albus Dumbledore - he's the greatest wizard there is."

"Really?" she asked loudly. "Like in the stories?"

Albus only smiled at that, mostly listening to the account of how Daphne met the girl.

Harry smiled at the girl, making her blush. "Yeah, like in the stories."

Karya looked around and pointed at Fawkes. "Is that a Phoenix?" The last word was surprisingly well pronounced.

Fawkes gave out a trill, making the little girl beam at Harry with new energy. "He looks cute."

Fawkes leaned his head slightly to the side - he probably would have preferred 'handsome'.

"What's that?" the little girl started pointing at anything in the range and Harry struggled to answer at his best, and that wasn't much.

Greengrass let out a sigh. "Well, I have told you everything I saw, would you mind if I went back to the dormitories?"

"No, not at all, dear child, not at all..." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Please tell your sister to come by tomorrow after breakfast; I will have a few questions for her, of course, if she doesn't mind."

"She won't. Headmaster", said Daphne, nodding, "Potter. Karya."

The little girl, already tired from the swirl of emotions, grinned and waved. "Tell Tori I miss her."

"I will." Daphne disappeared from the office.

Albus turned to Karya and Harry taking in their similar hair and smiles - Harry was grinning at girl's curiosity and expressions, as she was happy even when he said that he had no idea what most of the things in the office were...

Dumbledore coughed. "Mr. Potter..."

Karya jumped a little and pouted, staring at Harry. "We have to leave now? I liked it here."

"What?" He blinked.

"And what is a head..asker?"

Albus laughed. "Headmaster - it means that my head is the one responsible for everything in this school. I must thank you for your compliment about my office, and I hope that you won't leave."

The girl nodded at the explanation and turned to her father again. "Don't we have to hurry?"

"Why?" Harry looked as confused as he felt.

"Before Tom," she visibly whitened saying the name, "comes?"

"Tom Marvolo Riddle?" Harry breathed out; the memories of the Gount shack still high up in his mind. "Why would he come here?"

"I admit, I also find myself curious to the answer," Albus added.

She looked at them both like they were the ones aged four years. "But dad, you and Tori remind me every time - the Taboo."

Harry opened his mouth but was beaten to it by the headmaster.

"Ah, Miss Greengrass did mention something of that order. I believe that the name under the Taboo is Potter, yes?"

Her eyes went wider, yet she managed a nod.

"Don't worry, child, you can speak freely here."

"You talk funny. Like a book." She glanced at Harry. "Can I really?"

Harry wanted to ask Albus what exactly a Taboo was and if it was bad that his name was under it, but...

"Dad? Are you sick? Tori says that you should drink the sleep potion more often." Her voice was slightly different as she said the part about the potion - she had been told to repeat that to her dad as many times as possible.

Harry shrugged. "I'm sorry, chestnut, I was just distracted."

Chestnut? Where did that come from?

"Can I say 'Potter'?" she asked again and reddened. "Ups. Sorry?"

Harry ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, if Headmaster said that you can, you can."

"Potter." She smiled. "Potter." She laughed. "Potter. Tell me a story about grandpa Potter tonight?"

"I don't know much..."

Albus coughed, amused. "I believe that it is already late, yet we have a few more things to talk about." He conjured a wide chair so both Harry and Karya would fit. "Please, sit down."

Harry sat first, and wanted to shift to the side and make place for the girl, bur she took the initiative from him, quickly climbing onto his lap and relaxing her head under his chin.

Harry wrapped his left hand around her, as if it was natural for him to be a chair for four year olds.

Albus twinkled his eyes again, thousands of wild theories playing in his head. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"I know. Dad just told me. Tori told me some stories too."

Albus chuckled. "I believe she could have. What is your name?"

"Karya P..." she hesitated for a second, but then remembered that it was allowed. "Karya Potter."

Harry was breathing heavily. How? Could it be that he had a sister or a cousin no one ever told him about? Yet, she called him dad... He shifted trying to sit more comfortably and let Headmaster ask the questions.

"When where you born?"

She raised four fingers in the air. "This long ago."

"What year was that?"

"With lots of nines." She didn't sound very sure of herself.

Harry was thinking furiously - time turner of some sort?

"Who are your parents?"

"Dad is." She laughed stroking Harry's arm. "It's a silly question."

"And your mother?"

"She is in a better place." Karya mumbled and glanced at her father, then back to the Headmaster. She finished with a whisper that was slightly too loud as if she was hoping that Harry wouldn't hear. "Tori says that we shouldn't remind Dad about her."

"I see." Headmaster stilled for a second.

Karya yawned.

"Well, it is rather late, so perhaps we should schedule the conversation for tomorrow? After you have rested? I believe all that excitement..."

"Professor," said Harry, "but where will she sleep?"

"Can I sleep with you, dad?" the girl nudged him.

He raised a questioning gaze to the Headmaster, nor really wanting to leave the girl alone for the night. Especially with the state her clothes were in – what had she sheen that left her untouched, yet bloodied her clothes?

"I believe that won't pose us a problem." Albus smiled. "I'll have the house-elves prepare you quarters for the night."

At this, Harry could only nod.

* * *

><p>There has been a quote or two from Rowlings books. I didn't mark them, as usually.<p>

The update rate for this fic is going to be extremely slow, as I am currently struggling to write Feathers, Fangs and Flames in accordance to the planned schedule. While waiting for an update, you could check that story out too.


	2. Two Sisters

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns many things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1998-2003<strong>_

**Snake in the Chestnut**

**Two Sisters**

_**1990-1998**_

**8 September 1996**

Astoria got up early – as she was used to. She did a few stretches and went to take a quick shower – nothing unusual either. When she got out, wrapped in a large towel, brown hair still wet, as she absentmindedly left her wand on the nightstand.

It was in this state, when she noticed her sister. Daphne was sitting at her bed, apparently having gotten up as early as Astoria did – and that was extremely unusual for the older sister.

"We need to talk." It looked like Daphne didn't sleep much last night.

Astoria shrugged and reached for her wand, starting to cast mild drying spell on her hair.

"How do you know Karya?"

"Who?" Astoria looked at her sister as if she was mad – it was unbelievable that Daphne would get up earlier just to ask if she knew someone. "Never heard of her."

"A little girl of four, calls you 'Tori' and Potter - 'dad'. Ring any bells?"

"What?" Astoria almost dropped her wand. Her shout didn't wake anybody else in her year, so she guessed that Daphne cast one or two privacy spells just after she came in.

"It was all 'Tori told me this' and 'Tori said' - you don't really know who I'm talking about?" Daphne scowled.

"No. Should I be worried?"

"Dumbledore wants to talk to you about her. After breakfast."

"And I'll tell him the same I have just told you. I don't know any Karya..." she trailed off. "Wasn't there someone in the family tee with the same name?"

Daphne sighed. "I knew that it must have been more complicated than simply asking you."

"So, Potter has a child? Since he was how old... twelve?"

"Apparently."

"So, how did you meet her?"

"She thought that I was you and hugged me."

Astoria laughed. "So, it's likely she will try to do the same to me? Is she at least cute?"

Daphne reddened slightly, and were she not talking to her sister, it would have gone unnoticed.

"I'll take that as a yes... Do you have any idea who the mother could be? Still, it's probably a muggle – we would have noticed something going on at Hogwarts."

"I don't think that it's possible that she has a muggle mother. With her wizarding clothes and the fact that Harry has next to no time in summer with relatives of his." Daphne shrugged, and then noticed the wide eyes of her sister. "What?"

"Harry?" Astoria giggled.

It was only due to the privacy charm that no one heard the older sister cursing her younger one.

**8 September 1996**

Harry awoke calmly, from a strange dream, where he had found a daughter he never knew about and Dumbledore gave him temporary quarters...

He lifted his head and realized that it wasn't the Gryffindor dorm room he just woke up in. And – there was a messy brown head on his chest. A small and light girl was snuggled against him, breathing lightly. Her heart was beating softly, almost in synch with his own. It wasn't a very comfortable position – he didn't remember the girl climbing on his... couch?

Harry slowly moved his hand to take the glasses from the nearby nightstand. He remembered now - the elves had prepared two beds, yet, he believed that he wouldn't need one - he figured he would wait until she was asleep and then, maybe, go up to the Gryffindor tower - he would have asked Dobby to wake him up early, and would have returned before the girl woke. Yet, something went not exactly as planned. First of all, even when the girl looked tired, it took ages for her to fall asleep. After she did, Harry was simply too sleepy himself to move anywhere. At some point before his waking, apparently, the girl snuck on top of him and fell asleep...

Should he wake her yet? Harry looked around for a clock - there was one in the room, yet it appeared to be broken - it didn't move any and showed half past seven – the same as it did yesterday.

**7 September 1996**

The room had two comfortable looking beds - one smaller and the other an exact copy of Harry's usual bed in the gryffindor tower. It was a fairly large room, having a small desk to the side of the room, four small chairs, a half empty bookcase, a small couch and a huge clock on the wall. The entrance to it was quite near the Fat Lady, and the password, probably a joke on Dumbledore's part, was easy to remember - 'time'.

The girl quickly settled herself on the smaller bed - as she did so, a familiar elf - Dobby - appeared with small green pyjamas in his tow.

Karya smiled at the elf. "Hello."

The elf dropped everything he was carrying - apparently the bundle included a small green pillow - and started bowing to the little girl. Karya only laughed, and took the clothes she was brought - Dobby bowed few more times and disappeared.

"Do you..." Harry felt as if he should ask, but was praying that she would answer no. "- need help to dress...?"

"Dad," she huffed almost alike Hermione. "I am a big girl."

Harry felt his cheeks burn with slight embarrassment, and looked away while the little one was changing.

"Tell me about grandpa Potter?"

The question hit him quite suddenly, and started panicking as he had no idea what he could tell the little girl.

"I... don't really know much." Harry tried to be as honest as he could. "I have never met him... He would have loved to meet you, I think."

"Me too." She whispered, already sprawled on the small bed.

Harry watched her yawn slowly.

"I once thought that I saw my father. Everyone told me that I couldn't have, but I didn't want to listen. But it was just me - because I look just like my father, even to myself. It was the first time I successfully cast a Patronus. It looks just like my dad did... Prongs."

"Prongs..." she whispered, sleepy. "Show me."

Harry smiled, taking out his wand, and whispered the incantation.

"_**Expecto Patronum**_."

The brilliant, shining stag circled the little girl, and leaned to touch her face, slowly fading from the view. Her hand twitched, as if trying to touch the apparition, catch the happy memory, but the stag disappeared from the view.

"Tell me more..."

Harry sighed, gave in and sat down on the couch, hoping that the girl would fall asleep soon.

"When I was in my first year, I got a gift with no name in the note, but it was the first time I got to have something of my father - it was the Invisibility Cloak that belonged to my dad..."

His voice, telling the tale, was silent, sometimes he started talking about other things, but when she finally started breather evenly, he had already told her of the mirror and how he had seen his parents. The girl was sleeping soundly as he was thinking whether he would see them again if he could find the Mirror of Erised...

He was so tired, felt so drained, that it took him seconds to fall-

**8 September 1996**

Hermione was worried - apparently, at least according to Ron, Harry never appeared at the boy's dorm - yesterday, they had stayed up very late, waiting for him, but he never did return. Her fear intensified, when Harry didn't show up for breakfast, either.

Of course, the presence of Headmaster, who looked like he was deep in thought, but hadn't lost his usual twinkle in the eyes, served to soothe most of her worries.

Ron didn't help, being his usual hungry self - he just insisted that if Harry had been in trouble, he would have found a way inform them.

So, she had to try and ignore the obvious problem - and, for Hermione, that proved to be nearly impossible.

Almost not touching her meal at all, she was one of the first persons to get up, along with the Headmaster, who, apparently, had only touched his plate and drank but a single goblet of juice - Hermione was watching his movements intently.

Ignoring the questioning looks that Ron was giving her, she made her way towards Dumbledore, catching him just outside the Great Hall.

"Headmaster?" Her voice was slightly shaking.

He turned and locked eyes with her, giving her a slight smile and gesturing her to walk alongside him. "Miss Granger, might I be right to presume that you have a few questions to me?"

"So, Harry's alright?" She managed a smile. "I hoped that he is. Where is he?"

"I certainly hope that he is, but then again, there is no reason to think otherwise. As to where he is, I cannot tell for sure, but I am hoping that he will join me in my office soon."

"Could I...?" Hermione glanced behind her, hoping to see Ron, but it was almost an impossible task to drag him away from breakfast.

"Of course, Miss Granger, I don't think that Harry would mind. I have to ask you to keep an open mind, - It would be interesting to hear what you make of the situation."

"Situation?"

"I don't believe that words would do it justice..." The old wizard remained cheerful throughout the whole conversation, but didn't elaborate on what he had meant.

Hermione continued on silently, hoping that all would be cleared up soon. What could have happened with Harry? She had all the improbable theories lining up in her head and...

"Headmaster." Harry's voice shook her out of her thoughts. "Hermione?"

"Harry!" Hermione jumped forward, but then saw the curious expression of the little girl, perched on Harry's shoulders and almost fell down due to a misstep.

"Hello, what is your name?" The girl asked, making Hermione blink a few times. While she was thinking what to say, the girl leaned a bit closer to Harry's ear and whispered. "What is Her..mione?"

Harry, barely holding it as he was, started sniggering.

Hermione, flushing deep red, managed to reply. "My name is Hermione."

The little girl blinked. "You're funny."

Harry was shaking with laugher and both Hermione and Karya joined in soon, each with their own voice – Hermione's laugh was nervous, yet cheerful, whereas Karya's reminded Harry of hundred little bells.

Headmaster was grinning wide, and massaging his beard. After letting the children laugh for a while he coughed, lightly, once. "Maybe we should move the conversation into my office?"

The laughter subsided. Harry was still grinning while they were climbing up the spiral stairs. When they were finally in the office, safe from anyone who could overhear, he moved a bit closer to Hermione. "Hermione, I want you to meet Karya. Chestnut, this is Hermione, she's a good friend."

Karya extended her small hand forward as much as she could, and Hermione could only shake it lightly. "Nice to meet you."

Karya nodded, happily. "I'm meeting lots of new people."

Headmaster coughed again. "Would you like to sit down?"

"It's fun up here," Karya protested. "I feel like I'm older."

Harry sighed silently. "Alright. Hermione, go ahead, I'm fine, she's very light."

Hermione huffed. "Will someone please explain...?"

Harry shuffled uncomfortably, thinking how to break it down simply. Giving up, he just tried stalling for time. "She asked me to carry her, as the staircases were too many..."

"And dad agreed," Karya tried to help.

Hermione slumped on to the conjured couch. "Dad?"

"Well..." Harry was slightly sweating. "It's a bit complicated, but she **is** Karya Potter."

"What? How old is she?"

"I'm four." Karya supplied, happily, not realizing why her father was behaving strangely.

"But... Who...?" Hermione started muttering under her nose. "You... **twelve**?"

"I'm afraid it's as Mr. Potter has said – the circumstances of Miss Potter's arrival are more of a temporal than spatial origin. Miss Granger, I believe that you should remember your third year quite clearly."

Hermione almost shouted out – "She's from the future?"

"It is a possibility we must evaluate. However, how she may have arrived here, is a complex problem that is going to take some time to find a solution for."

Karya, already lost between words, was throwing glances towards Fawkes.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Albus called lightly, waving his hand to open the door. "Please, sit down." He motioned to both Greengrass sisters.

Astoria was looking at Karya with a raised eyebrow. Karya was staring at her too, blinking. Daphne's eyes were just scanning the room – the older sister noticed both Fawkes and Hermione paying lots of attention to the scene.

"Do I know you?" Astoria whispered at the same time as the little girl's face started shining with joy.

"Tori!"

Karya started trying to climb down, so Harry just set her down, and let her run into the wide eyed younger sister.

"I'm sorry, but I don't..." Astoria tried to begin again.

"Tori, you look little," Karya didn't let her finish, not releasing the hug. "What happened?"

Daphne allowed herself a smile, walking past them and sitting down. "I told you that she knows you."

Astoria started panicking. "But... I don't know you...?"

Karya didn't listen. "You had another sister? Why didn't you tell me? Why weren't you there yesterday to read a story? Dad said that today's Sunday, and you always tell me a story on Saturdays... Were you ill?" Finally the girl released her grip, and started staring at Astoria's eyes. "Is that why you are small?"

Daphne started sniggering. "And what story does Tori usually tell?"

"Babbitty Rabbitty."

Hermione tried to place the name, but couldn't, so she just glanced around and saw that somehow everyone beside her and Harry understood what the girl was talking about.

"It's her favourite, after her grandma went..." Karya started to explain, and finished at the same time as Astoria. "...to a better place."

"You do know me." Astoria smiled weakly, looking deep into the girl's eyes. "But I don't remember you." She raised her head and looked at the Headmaster, her gaze full of fear. "Have I been obliviated?"

"The answer is, most probably, no." Headmaster offered a warm smile to the younger slytherin. "I doubt that you could forget meeting someone like Karya."

Astoria nodded, and looked questioningly at the little girl. "And what stories does your 'dad' usually tell?"

Karya pouted. "It's hard to get stories from him. He said that mother liked to tell the one about the Serpent and a foolish Gryffindor. Once, dad told me the story about the three brothers. He even let me touch the Cloak. And yesterday, he told me about Prongs."

Hermione couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "Excuse me, but 'Babbitty Rabbitty'? And 'the Cloak'?"

Daphne harrumphed silently. "Wizarding tales. Although, I have never heard the one about the Serpent and a foolish Gryffindor."

"Dad could tell it."

"I'm afraid that..." Harry gulped. Then, he finally sat down, taking a place next to Daphne, as if his legs had just given up. "I know only one such story." His gaze was firmly fixed on the sword, hanging in the glass case.

Hermione gasped following the gaze. "The Chamber of Secrets."

"Is that?" Daphne pointed towards the case, disbelief in her voice.

Albus nodded. "That is the Sword of Gryffindor, yes."

"Like in the story!" Karya clapped her hands, looking at her father. "Will you tell the story?"

"It's your choice, Harry." Albus eyes were twinkling with an unusual intensity – it was apparent that the old Headmaster had just solved a piece of the puzzle that was bugging him for the most of the night.

"Alright, chestnut." He sighed, but soon smile returned to his face, as he saw how happy Karya looked. His daughter approached and climbed to sit between him and Daphne. Surprisingly, the Slytherin didn't retreat at the touch.

As both sisters didn't protest to hearing the tale, Harry tried to figure out how to begin. His gaze was locked on the sword, and his words were slightly distant, but he held Karya's arm all the time. As he spoke more and more, Harry's eyes started radiating with week, greenish light.

_"Of the many fearsome beasts and monsters that roam our land, there is none more curious or more deadly than the Basilisk, known also as the King of Serpents. Not many have faced them, and escaped to live another day. However, this story is about an innocent girl, a brave Gryffindor and an evil wizard - all three of them had seen the King with their very own eyes and each and every one of them survived to tell the tale. __The evil wizard, in fact, had seen the Serpent countless times, and had to use numerous sweet, yet venomous lies to bind the King of Serpents to his own will. The girl, small, innocent, not unlike yourself, never sought out trouble – trouble found her even without trying. And finally, the Gryffindor was one of the brave and foolish types, who just wanted to save everyone. How all of them met the Basilisk, you might wonder, but never worry, for I will tell you everything._

_"The evil wizard had tricked and kidnapped the girl, hiding it in the Serpent's lair. Like all dark lairs it was damp, dark, and hidden from everyone. We do not know what the wizard had planned – maybe he wanted to give the girl to the Serpent, to use her for some dark magic, but we know that the girl, however much she tried, just couldn't match the power of the darkness and fell into an enchanted sleep._

_"The Gryffindor was lost – he knew not where the Chamber was. How was he supposed to rescue the innocent girl, when he couldn't even find the entrance to the Chamber? Luckily, he had something that no evil wizard ever had – he had friends he could trust, friends that could help him. He leaned on them, and together they cracked the puzzle – the Serpent had been hidden in the very castle they were learning magic in, and had been let out of the Chamber once, in the past._

_"The Gryffindor simply had to find the previous victim, and ask her ghost for a way into the Serpent's lair, to the Chamber of Secrets. He approached the ghost carefully, and asked her, as politely as he could, about the time of her death. He was in a hurry to save the girl, and people aren't know to be polite when they want to do something fast, but he tried to be, for the sake of getting a true answer. __The ghost answered the truthful plea. 'Yes, it was the Serpent, whose eyes I saw last. And it has happened here, in this place.' And she pointed to a dead end, making the Gryffindor fill with worry once more, for he had no idea how to make an entrance appear. _

_"_He looked around and saw a mark – a tiny snake, carved into the wall, hidden in the plain sight. _He asked for it to open the way for him, but it didn't bulge. However, one of his friends had an answer yet again – only a Slytherin could enter the Slytherin's chamber. The Gryffindor took a deep breath and reached out to his Slytherin side, because as every Slytherin has a bit of Gryffindor in them, every Gryffindor has a drop of Slytherin inside. And the Gryffindor hissed to the unmoving snake, demanding passage. And it was granted, for snakes always bow to the will of true Slytherins._

_"The Gryffindor walked into the Chamber, challenging the evil wizard to a duel. However, the Basilisk had already been waiting, and arrived from the darkness, announcing its presence with a mighty hiss, making even the brave Gryffindor shudder with fear – for he knew that the Basilisk eyes were a dangerous weapon and no mortal should ever look straight into them._

_"The Gryffindor closed his eyes shut and prayed for help, and his call was answered – for at Hogwarts, if the one who needs help is worthy, help is always given. The Phoenix appeared with swirling flames, bringing an old crumpled hat. Putting the hat over his eyes, the Gryffindor tried to will his fear away. The King of Serpents, however, faced the Phoenix, trying to defeat it with his gaze. But the Phoenix is no mortal – he held the gaze, only swooping down to blind the Basilisk with Phoenix flame._

_"At that very moment, Gryffindor felt something heavy in his hand – a ruby sword had just appeared. For the hat wasn't just a simple old piece of clothing – it was an artefact from ancient times, and the sword was waiting for a true Gryffindor to wield it. The hat wishing him luck, sword held strong in his hand, Gryffindor stood straight to face the Basilisk and the evil wizard._

_"The Basilisk hissed viciously, blinded, but still as dangerous as ever before. The evil wizard laughed – he didn't believe that even a blinded Basilisk could lose. The Gryffindor brandished his sword and met the lunging Serpent mid strike. The blade sank deep into Basilisk's skin. However, at the very moment, a sharp fang managed to pierce the Gryffindor's arm. The King of Serpents fell down with a great crash, whereas the Gryffindor staggered back a few steps, the deadly poison in his veins spreading at a lightning speed._

_"The evil wizard started taunting him – even the Gryffindor felt that he had only seconds till his end. But he chose to spend his last seconds fighting, and took nine heavy steps, using the power of the Sword of Gryffindor to banish the evil wizard from the Chamber. Then, he fell on the floor, victorious, but defeated at the same time._

_"The girl woke from her slumber, saw the Gryffindor breathing his last breaths and started crying. Her tears moved the Phoenix so much, that he took pity of the foolishly brave Gryffindor. Landing near his bleeding wound, he sang and cried together with the girl. With each tear touching him, the Gryffindor's head cleared and he awoke from the sleep that could have been his last._

_"Thus it was the Gryffindor that saved an innocent girl, defeated the King of Serpents, banished the evil wizard and survived to tell the tale. But remember – he couldn't have done anything without his friends, without understanding himself, nor without having someone to cry for him."_

As Harry finished, the Greengrass sisters were staring at him open eyed. Hermione too, was stunned, as Harry didn't usually show any storytelling abilities. Fawkes was singing a silent, yet very heartening tune, having started sometime in the middle of the story, filling everyone with happiness and hope.

Karya leaned onto Harry and hugged him. "Thank you."

"_You're welcome, chestnut._" Harry had the brightest of his smiles plastered on his face.

"Still, mother used to tell it differently."

His eyes' radiant green as powerful as never before, Harry laughed. "_Daphne always had a flair for it._"

Daphne almost had a heart attack.

* * *

><p>There were a few quotes from Daphne's story.<p>

The next update is written, but there will be some time till it get's posted here - I have to finish the fourth one before that. It's as I mentioned before - this story is going to be slow.


	3. Three Names

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns many things.

* * *

><p><strong>1998-2003<strong>

**Snake in the Chestnut**

**Three Names**

**1990-1998**

**8 September 1996**

Albus Dumbledore had a wide smile on his face - apparently Harry's words were confirming his earlier guess.

"It's impossible!" Daphne was almost shouting. "Not only have I never heard of time travel on such a scale, I wouldn't even think to-" She glanced at a confused Karya and blushed, finishing incoherently. "- with you..."

"Daphne," Astoria began carefully. "Calm down."

"Calm down?" Daphne breathed out, shaking her head. "Father is going to kill me."

"Him." Astoria chuckled, greatly amused by her older sister's discomfort.

"Just-" Daphne wanted to stand up, but...

Karya lightly tapped her arm. "Your name is Daphne? Tori's sister?"

Daphne just nodded, unsure what she should say or do.

"Mum?" Karya's voice was radiating hope and sadness at the same time. "I missed you." And she grabbed Daphne into a hug as hard as a four year old could.

"I... I'm not." Daphne was struggling with herself.

Karya started sobbing. "They said that you were gone. You came back for me?"

"I-" Daphne glanced for help, and saw some of her confusion and panic reflected in Harry's eyes. "Fix this." She hissed at him, her look more of a plead than a demand. "Now."

The little girl was still clutching her and the tears were staining the Slytherin's robes.

"Chestnut. Lily." Harry tried, still slightly confused - did that mean that he and Daphne...? "Come here. Please."

Then, he leaned forward, engulfing the girl in a hug, his arms sliding gently between her and Daphne. As Karya let go, Daphne quickly stood, slightly red in the face, eyes fearful, and... Harry saw something glittering in her eyes.

"Mum?" Karya reached out to touch her again.

Daphne all but ran out the room - she only stopped at the door, turned around, and her own tears watering her cheeks, whispered. "I'm sorry... I'm not..."

And with a silent thunk of the door she was gone, Karya staring at the empty spot where her mother had just been.

Harry, still holding her, but slightly at loss what to do, just whispered. "It's alright, Chestnut, it's alright."

Albus silently opened a drawer at the back of his table and took out a small silvery bowl, filled with a variety of different muggle sweets. "I believe that in a moment of sudden stress, it's best to sit back, eat something sweet and only ponder the possible choices afterwards."

**8 September 1996**

Ron was silently berating himself – he should have gone with Hermione. Now, he was just trying to figure out why both of his friends were taking so long. Still, he knew that both of them had gone to the Headmaster, and hopefully he could find them at his office.

He was slowly walking towards his destination as some Slytherin girl ran past him. He sneered almost out of habit, but she hadn't stopped to even spare him a glance, and he could have sworn he saw something glittering down her cheeks.

A crying Slytherin was a concept Ron just couldn't get his thoughts around easily, because for him, Slytherins had always been too... Slytherin to cry.

His view of Slytherins took another hit, when he saw Harry and Hermione talking with a younger Slytherin, who was holding a little girl's hand. It probably was her younger sister, but Hogwarts usually didn't allow the family members to visit, otherwise Ginny would have tried to as early as possible.

Harry, walking suspiciously close to the youngest girl, seemed to be full in thought, his eyes slightly greener than usual. "- I probably should write the letter myself, but what do you think he will do? He'll think that I'm mad. It'd be best if Daphne, or at least you, include my letter with yours."

The Slytherin giggled before answering. "Well, there is an enchanted family tapestry, so he would have to believe you. But I'll write a letter if Daphne doesn't."

Hermione piped in. "But would the magic of even recognise Karya? She didn't come here, um, in an usual way-"

"Ron!" The smallest girl shouted, loudly. And waved for him, dragging the Slytherin forward as fast as possible.

Ron just stopped mid step and his eyes widened. "Do... I know you?"

Harry started laughing.

The girl, however, soon was near the redhead and tugged the hem of his robes. "Yes. Can I have a hug?"

"What?"

"Tori says that we have to make sure that you're not hurting before we hug you."

Ron just stood there blinking, while the Slytherin started sniggering at his expression. Hermione was the only one who didn't laugh; she was silently mouthing something to herself instead.

"I'm sorry," Harry managed to say between the laughter. "Karya has an interesting effect on people."

The little girl blushed. Ron was looking at everyone, completely at loss as to what was going on. "Who...?"

"Well, this is Karya... Greengrass," Harry offered, finally reigning in the laughter. "We'll explain everything, but it'll have to wait till we're really alone."

And there were a few first years giving careful glances at their strange gathering, however, they didn't look brave enough to look straight at two prefects, much less to approach them...

Ron nodded slowly. "Alright, mate, I'll bite. So where are we going now?"

"Well, we're going to bring chestnut to her room in the castle, and then we'll need to find Daphne. It's important."

"Who?"

"Daphne Greengrass." Astoria smiled at Ron. "You know, my sister, a Slytherin, has half of her classes with you?"

Ron just stared at her, trying to match the name with the few faces he did know.

Astoria laughed. "Do you even know any Slytherins at all?"

"Well... not many."

"Astoria." She nodded her head slightly. "Nice to meet you."

Ron fumbled a step.

"Yes, apparently there **are** Slytherins who can be polite." She almost read from his mind.

As they approached the stairs, Harry swooped down to pick Karya up.

"Why is Ron acting strange?" She whispered into his ear.

"Maybe he had something bad for breakfast."

Hermione nudged him with her elbow. "Stop being foolish."

"Admit it, it is funny." Harry was smiling. "His expression was priceless."

"Weren't you listening?" She hissed at him, but after looking around she lowered her hands in defeat. "We'll talk when we are alone, Harry Potter."

Harry grinned, carrying Karya on her back, up the stairs. "See, chestnut, I'm in trouble now and don't even know why."

"And shouldn't you be... not carrying her?" Hermione hissed again. "Look at everyone staring."

His eyes suddenly green as the Killing Curse, he hissed back. "I'm just helping a cute little girl up the stairs, and I don't really care what anyone else thinks about it."

Hermione sighed. "I don't think you want Karya hurt."

"You have **no idea **what I'm going to do to anyone who tries to." Harry's eyes glowed even brighter for a second and then the light faded out again. "It's just up another staircase."

At the door, he leaned forward and muttered the password, taking the doorknob and opening the door. "Please, come in."

After the door was closed, Ron crossed his arms. "So, what is going on here, and why are we suddenly friends with Slytherins?" This time, however, the word _Slytherins_ didn't carry as much resentment as it usually did.

Harry set Karya down. "It's complicated."

"Try me."

"Apparently, Karya is... my daughter form the future. Karya Lily Potter."

Ron blinked. "You said Greengrass before."

"Yeah, well, we figure telling everyone she's a relative of Astoria is going to work better than claiming she's one of mine."

"You're serious?" Ron was shaking his head. "Has everyone gone insane?"

"The more important question here," Hermione whispered, her voice cracking a little. "Is why does she know you, and doesn't know me? Also, she said that Daphne is probably gone, Harry is hurt if not dying, and Ron is suffering from some curse. You two should know that you cannot change time, better than anyone."

Karya shook her head, confused. "But Dad is alright? Isn't he?"

Astoria however jumped at the opportunity. "I sense a story there."

Ron blinked, as if seeing her for the first time. "So, she's your daughter in the future? And Harry's?" He reddened slightly, embarrassed, his words making Harry look uncomfortable too.

Astoria laughed. "No, she is Daphne's."

Hermione coughed nervously. "Look, it's important to figure out what we should do. We can't just let things run their course, can we?"

"Dumbledore told us not to worry too much about things we cannot change." Harry reminded her. "Besides, we have already decided that we will write a letter to Tori's father. And we need to find Daphne. Ron, could you and Hermione go and find the Map? We'll try to write something while you're gone."

"It's in your trunk?"

"Yes. Bring the cloak too, if you don't mind?" Harry was rummaging through the desk drawers for loose parchment and quills – there were quite a few.

Hermione sighed and motioned for Ron to follow her.

Harry turned to Karya with a few torn pieces of parchment in his hand. "I'm sorry, chestnut, but I have to write an important letter, and I'll need Tori to help me. Would you like to draw something, till Ron and Hermione return? It shouldn't be long and you're a big girl."

Karya nodded and took the parchment, and quickly settled herself on the floor with a small quill and a bottle of green ink.

"Won't she get ink everywhere?" Astoria whispered to Harry, sitting next to him at the desk.

"Nothing a few charms cannot fix." He grinned. "And it won't hurt anyone. Now, I'm going to need your pureblood etiquette and Greengrass grace – I don't think I ever wrote a formal letter, and I really need your father's help."

"It's not only Karya who's back from the future, is it?" She looked at him curiously, judging his reactions.

"Sadly, I don't think that whatever... insights I have gotten even count."

"But-"

His eyes flashed green as he interrupted her. "I cannot hold to whatever it is more than a few moments. I know about you more than I knew two days ago, but it's like a dream I had ten years ago. I need to write to Cadmus before I forget it completely."

**8 September 1996**

Cadmus Greengrass was a busy wizard, he always had one deal or another to make, one new legislation or law to review, a meeting with one client or the other, but he had a simple principle that held his mind intact through all these years of careful manoeuvring in the political minefield. He always rested on Sundays. Not a single client was allowed to visit, and the whole house was empty bar his wife and an old house-elf.

As on every Sunday, he had breakfast as late as possible, together with his wife. As every Sunday went, she usually got up earlier than him, leaving him to sleep it out in the bed, and went to oversee the elf in the kitchen.

So, when Cadmus woke up that Sunday morning to find her side of the bed empty, he didn't even raise an eyebrow, but just stretched his arms, enjoying the moment. He got up slowly, put on some clothes, and glanced to the beautiful tapestry just outside the bedroom. It was an old family artefact, charmed to display the Greengrass family tree. They haven't been as pure as some of the houses, but they were proud purebloods nevertheless. Then, he froze in place.

"Helen!" He called downstairs, his sleepiness disappearing as if it never had been. "Come here for a moment and tell me what you see!"

His voice must have sounded more desperate than he thought, because Helen appeared before him with a loud pop of Apparition.

She looked at his white face and then at the tapestry. Her eyes widened. "But it's-"

"Impossible, I know." He was starting to breathe slowly, hoping that the two names would disappear from the tapestry when he calmed down.

The tapestry looked like a laurel tree's branch starting from the left side of the wall and reaching almost as far as the right. Each name had been connected with others by smaller branches, and whenever some other family joined the line, it was written so on the leaves.

There, next to **Daphne Cyrene Greengrass**, there was a faint shade of the leaf's stem joining her with **Harry James Potter**, of all people, and a little more to the right of them, the same faint shadow led to a clearly visible name that couldn't have been real – **Karya Lily Potter**.

"Why is the branch almost invisible?" Helen whispered fearfully. "We have seen her but a week ago..."

"The only possible thing I can think of is blood adoption." Cadmus was already in his work mode, even if it was Sunday – calm, calculating, dangerous. "But that's both too illegal and obscure for her. However, there might be – Aidos!"

The elf appeared before him, in that very moment.

"Search our library for the copy of the 'Of Ancient Lines and Blood'. Bring it to me."

The elf bowed and disappeared again.

Cadmus took his wand from the nearby nightstand and started casting a few diagnosis spells. "It appears to unfinished, but then the name shouldn't be as visible as it is now."

The elf brought the small, brownish book together with a cloud of dust.

"Aidos, go and finish making breakfast." He spared but a glance to the creature, snatching the book from his tiny hands. "I think I'm going to pay a visit to Dumbledore later in the day."

"Let's not be rash," Helen touched his side lightly, trying to calm him down. "You don't want to do something you'll regret."

He squeezed the book so much that his hand whitened. "You don't understand. This isn't some harmless joke that will be forgotten in a day. What do you think will happen if someone hears that our daughter is involved with Potter? Do you think Alecto Carrow will turn a blind eye the next time she visits?"

"We could... take down the tapestry."

"The one you like to talk about with the guests?"

"What about an enchantment?"

"It would have to be very subtle and powerful to affect the tapestry. But even that wouldn't work if Alastor Moody is still in Dumbledore's pocket. Still, my guess is that the old man already knows something, especially if a Potter is involved."

"So what will we do?" Helen started to understand the severity of the situation. "What can we do?"

"We'll have to throw our current game out of the window, and either disown our daughter or throw some of my resources with Dumbledore. Either way, neither side is going to trust us any more than I trust them."

"But... what about Daphne?"

"Let's just have breakfast; I have to think about this carefully."

Strangely enough, the breakfast was the same as always for him, only Helen's shaking hands and the fact that he was glancing through the brown book instead of the Daily Prophet signified that it wasn't the usual Sunday.

**8 September 1996**

Daphne was sitting on the stairs inside a secret passage near the Slytherin dorms, her mind furiously trying to find a solution for an impossible problem. She tried to distance her emotions as much as she could and started thinking about facts.

The time travel was possible, but only in short periods. The girl claimed to be from the future at least four years from now. Dumbledore and Potter believed her for some insane reason or another. Dumbledore was rarely wrong. Tori apparently spent a lot of time with the girl in the supposed future. She claimed that Daphne had been her mother and was dead in the future.

And, Daphne didn't want to die at any point in time. At all.

First, she would have to look at a few books from the restricted section, and probably write her father to ask about the time... She hoped that her father wouldn't kill her – in essence, the whole mess wasn't her fault. You can't be blamed for your future self actions. In fact, could her father even kill her before Karya would be born? If the time couldn't change, then, she was essentially immortal. If the timeline could be changed, she could ask father to move her to Durmstrang, or anywhere else far away.

If time was fixed, however... She shuddered at the thought. "Think, Greengrass, think." She cursed under her breath. What would her father say? _When you see a problem, there always is a set of rules trying to get between you and the solution. Don't forget that changing the rules is also a solution._ What did it mean for time to be fixed? The observer must observe the same things happen, or she must believe that they had happened.

You could probably fake your own death, or simply convince the girl that she had died. A four year old could have been made to believe many things even without magic.

Daphne sighed. There was a preliminary plan already forming in her mind. First, she had to figure out if the girl really was her daughter. There should be something in the Restricted Section that she could find with the assistance a prefect. Or, the family's library could hold something as well. Second, she had to know everything the girl knows about the future so that there would be no mistakes. Third, she could urge someone to change something, just to try if anything could be changed. Maybe-

There was a sound of passage opening, but it looked like no one was there. She was well hidden in the shadows, and she didn't fear that someone could find her. But when the passage closed and no one came inside, she started listening – it could have been nothing, or it could have been someone who wished to be unseen. She readied her wand and returned to her previous thoughts.

Maybe she could convince Potter that he was essentially immortal, and he could test-

Potter slumped on the stairs next to her, unwrapping his Cloak.

She gave an undignified yelp and launched a Stinging Jinx at him out of reflex. Surprisingly, his wand glowed with a silent Shield Charm and the Jinx frizzled against it and disappeared.

"Potter!" She glared at him.

"Hello, Daphne," he whispered. "I was searching for you."

"Well – you found me."

"I wanted to say that we wrote a letter to your father. Astoria is going to send it-"

"Why the hell do you want to involve my father?"

"Because he is resourceful, he knows more than almost everyone else and we need his help."

"I don't need anyone's help." She was talking rudely, but her mind was furiously racing – she had to get closer to Karya to know more about the future – that probably meant being nicer to Potter too, but it was **hard** to be polite without Karya's presence – the little girl had some kind of soothing-

"I know it's unfair," Harry whispered calmly stopping her train of thoughts. "Being thrust into a situation which you cannot control. Believe me; I know what it is to know that your life is already planned by some higher force."

"My life isn't planned by anyone."

"It's not." He agreed.

She shook her head. "You aren't making any sense."

"It always boils down to choice," his eyes were slightly illuminating the stairs. "You can always choose to do something. Riddle wants to kill me because he believes the prophesy. I have to kill him, because I choose to fight him. It's a difference. Dumbledore told me that, or, rather, he will tell me that."

She blinked and whitened as if she had seen a ghost. "I'm going to die."

"What?" the green light disappeared once again. "Why do you say that?"

"That **thing **that's happening to you." She gulped for air, as if she was drowning. "That knowledge you shouldn't possess, it's just a way for the universe to set everything on the predetermined path. It has affected me too – that's how I know you have muggle relatives that hate you!"

"Daphne..."

"Don't 'Daphne' me! It's all fake! You didn't find me because you chose to – you just had to – the universe made you choose – how is that even a choice? How am I going to live, knowing that everything, anything we do, will somehow make us... breed and then die?"

"We could-"

"We can do nothing!" She hit his side with a clenched fist. "You cannot change time! You cannot change your fate!"

"We can try," he was still trying to calm her down. "We can't say that until we haven't tried."

"No." She covered her eyes. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth."

He reached out to touch her hands, but she recoiled as if the touch stung.

"Want me to prove it?" Her eyes shone with madness and despair, a hand finding her wand in but a second. She pointed it at Harry's throat with a swift move. "**Avada** –"

* * *

><p>The next update is probably going to take a while, too.<p> 


	4. Four Parchments

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns many things.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1998-2003<strong>_

**Snake in the Chestnut**

**Four Parchments**

_**1990-1998**_

**8 September 1996**

Harry grasped her hand with his, holding the wand in place, his green eyes glowing with the same intensity as her wandtip.

Daphne choked on the words without finishing the incantation.

He still held her arm, feeling her fingers relaxing into his.

"I can't," she muttered. "I can't." Her whole body was shaking.

"It's alright to fear." He was looking deep into her eyes. "It's good that you can't break your own nature."

"You know nothing about me," she was whispering. "You know nothing."

He still held her hand, her wand still aimed at his exposed neck. "I want to live," his voice was very tired, the light in his eyes very weak. "My whole life has been a struggle. But you must always remember - there's a difference between being dragged into the arena to face a battle to the death and walking into the arena with your head held high."

She was silent for a few moments, gathering her strength. "It's not a big difference."

"I know. But it's important that it exists."

She shook her head, as if trying to escape a bad dream. Then, her fingers flexed around the wand again. "You can release me now."

His eyes, without even a hint of their former light glanced down at their clasped hands. To his credit he managed to release her without blushing, but it was not like she would have seen that in the dark anyway.

"Are we good now?"

Daphne sighed. "I'm not going to try and kill you again, if that's what you are asking."

Harry smiled at her, tentatively.

"That doesn't mean that I like you." Daphne frowned. "In fact, it would be best if you stayed away from me. Wait." Her eyes narrowed. "You sent a letter to my father?"

"Astoria is sending one." Harry took out the Map of Hogwarts from his pocket, lit the tip of his wand to show her the dot in the Owlery – Astoria appeared to be leaving downstairs.

"We have to stop her." Daphne was ready to stand up. "I have to."

"Astoria said that you should know." Harry's voice stopped her. "She mentioned the tapestry..."

Daphne slumped down, her shoulders bending from a great strain. "I forgot." Her voice was shaking, yet again. "He is going to hurt me, kill me, or worse - disown me."

"He won't." Harry allowed himself a small smile. "I have made him an offer that he can't refuse."

"You think you are going to buy me from him? For your information, he has no choice in the matter – we don't use whatever primitive Muggle customs you might have in your mind."

"No," Harry chuckled. "I'm not trying to buy anyone."

"What are you trying to do then? You have nothing to offer my father!" Daphne was only slowly regaining her control. "The Potters never were as rich or influential, and whatever you might have gotten from Blacks is old and worthless. He's not going to follow your ideas, nor your cause-" she stopped mid sentence and almost tore the Map out of his hands.

There, two dots were slowly walking towards the castle, evidently, from the main gates. 'Albus Dumbledore' was being followed by 'Cadmus Greengrass'.

Daphne bit down her tongue. "Is this happening now?"

"Yes." Harry nodded. "I was hoping he would read the letter first. Come on, let's go."

She shook her head. "I'm fine with staying right here."

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you." He offered.

It was probably a bad thing to say, as she slapped him, standing up. "Shut up - you don't know him. He won't hurt me, but he will behave as it is best for the family. And you!" She hit his chest with her fist, but the impact wasn't very strong. "You are trouble for everyone!"

"I'm sorry." He stood up too, slightly fazed by the hit. "I'll try to keep the trouble away from you."

"I'm still not going until they call me." Her eyes suddenly lit up. "Give me your cloak."

"Here." He simply handed it to her without any fuss. "Just, go and see what your father says, before running away with it."

"You do know that invisibility cloaks are valuable?" She blinked a few times. "You can't even know if I'll return it."

"It's more than simply valuable for me, but I trust you."

"I'm not returning it."

Harry grinned at her. "Let's go."

Daphne sighed and threw on the Cloak.

**8 September 1996**

Cadmus was annoyed, to say the least - Dumbledore, it seemed, was trying to delay him. It was apparent that the old man knew something, as he met him right at the gates. Oh, Albus Dumbledore was an example of politeness, and agreed to walk him to the office, as well as promising answers to all the questions he might have. But his seemingly offhanded statement about decisions reminded Cadmus, that the old man always had an agenda. And it was infuriating not to know what the Headmaster knew. What was a right move at the situation? Cadmus decided he would not indulge the headmaster with any discussions before entering the relative privacy of the headmaster's office. So, he simply swatted away the comment about the newest talks in the Wizengamot and reminded Dumbledore that he never liked talking about work on Sundays.

Thus, they ended up walking in silence, Cadmus a few steps behind, watching. The headmaster had an injured arm - a powerful curse. It was a testament to the man's skills to have slowed down it this much, yet the curse was not completely broken - it might have been even more dangerous than in seemed. Cadmus cursed silently - the old man was on the losing side, and he redoubled his determination to hold to the chosen path.

Then, an owl, the one both sisters shared to send letters to him, swooped into the view, dropping a fat envelope in his hands. The handwriting was Astoria's - Cadmus sighed, watching Dumbledore's eyes twinkle, like he knew something important about the letter. Of course, he knew – Cadmus berated himself – the letter was written in Hogwarts. He put the letter in a pocket and gestured for the owl to leave. Albus smiled, but didn't say anything.

They entered the office a small while after. Cadmus had been cursing with each step - every second was simply wasting time - they had met a few students and someone was bound to have recognised him. By evening, everyone important would know about his visit to Hogwarts, and that could potentially be disastrous.

There was a knock at the office door and Harry Potter entered. The famous boy lingered, his hand on the doors, as if fearing to close himself with two adults inside.

"Harry Potter," Cadmus allowed himself some leeway, speaking with fake enthusiasm. "Just the one I was hoping to talk to. Albus, you are a miracle worker."

"I came here myself." Harry was smiling, as he finally let the door close. "I'm happy to finally meet you." He nodded his head slightly. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Yes, yes." The fake enthusiasm disappeared between steely voice and an annoyed glare. "I'm sure you could have. Now you - everyone knows you, Mister Potter."

"Respectfully, sir." Harry was still smiling, aware that it was disconcerting to Cadmus. "I'd like to point out that no one really knows me."

Cadmus rolled his eyes. "You don't say."

"The underlining principles are the same." Harry's eyes were bright, but not as much as they could be. "I help my friends, and I could do anything for my family. Same as you do."

Cadmus frowned. "I think that's enough from you."

"Did you read my letter, sir?" Harry quickly shifted the frontline. "You probably want to discuss the offer?"

Cadmus glared at him with a glare worthy of Snape, and took out Astoria's letter from his pocket, opened it, and found another letter inside. "Clever," he muttered to himself. "A bit late, but clever." He quickly skimmed the two lines Astoria wrote, and opened Harry's letter.

"You don't expect me to read it now, when you are here?" Now Cadmus was smiling to himself - this was a game he liked to play. "You can inform me of the contents yourself."

Harry expected something to that regard, but Cadmus didn't offer him the letter to read from - he obviously wanted to compare what was written to what was being said.

"Very well." Harry coughed, clearing his throat. "Mr. Cadmus Greengrass." Harry's voice was firm – he had to convey this as best as he could. "I, Harry James Potter, would like to offer an alliance between our families, for mutual survival and possible benefits. You know that Lord Voldemort is getting stronger and is likely to take over – however, whenever he wins, he's going to switch his focus away from blood supremacy propaganda. Tom Marvolo Riddle, known by others as Voldemort," Harry made a pause, looking for Cadmus' reaction.

Cadmus looked in thought and only gestured to continue. To his credit, he didn't flinch on the name, although his eyes darted to look somewhere in the room.

"Is a madman. He's afraid of two things – death and loss of power. Believing that he can never be killed, a belief that would be reinforced in the event of my demise, he's going to look for anyone that might challenge his power and influence. And, the Greengrass family is quite high on his list."

Cadmus coughed. "I'm faltered by your calculations, but please, continue."

Harry looked uncomfortable – Mr. Greengrass held his pose neutrally and there were no visible reactions to anything he was saying. "If you would ally yourself with me, with the help of Dumbledore, you could strengthen your position in the Wizengamot, and, together we could end the Voldemort's threat."

"And how do you think we would do that?" Cadmus had a small smirk on his face, content with Harry's discomfort.

Harry took a deep breath, but didn't start speaking immediately, frantically trying to remember something that he was missing. Dumbledore looked ready to interject, but then, Harry's eyes started glowing lightly. A lot weaker than before, but the green illumination was there. For the first time since the beginning, Cadmus expression showed genuine surprise, even if it was for only a few seconds.

"Tom Riddle has made several Horcruxes, and with your help, it would be possible to find and destroy all of them."

Dumbledore's hand twitched.

Cadmus mouthed a curse – he recognised the name. "You shouldn't have told me that – I don't imagine the Dark Lord likes anyone knowing about them."

"He's not going to hear about you knowing from me."

Cadmus crossed his arms. "And you believe that with this move you have robbed me of choice? What if I go straight to the Dark Lord and tell him what you know about his immortality?"

"He's going to kill you for the possession of the knowledge."

"Yes, but I don't have to do it to his face, have I? It was a clever move, Mr. Potter, but I take offence to you endangering my family even more than you have."

"I haven't-"

"Stop speaking and listen!" Cadmus stomped his foot on the ground. "You convince Daphne to help you, and include Astoria in your amateurish plots. The Dark Lord isn't a dragon to out-fly, nor he is someone you could outmanoeuvre with a help of someone of my standing. The only reason you aren't dead is standing next to you," he gestured to Dumbledore. "But after the curse is finished with its work, you're not going to last a week."

"But-" The green colour was fading, and Harry was staring at Dumbledore's arm with fear.

"I haven't finished, boy. You thought that I would jump to an opportunity to oppose the Dark Lord? Why are you so sure that you know me and my family? Whatever Daphne has told you about my situation, know that it is a lot more complicated." He turned to the side, grabbing something in mid air. "And you should know better than call my stance neutral!"

Daphne appeared before them, as he pulled the Cloak off her with a swift move. She looked frightened, white like death warmed over. "Don't," she muttered.

"I have raised you better than this." He threw the Cloak on the ground. "What do you think to achieve by adopting a child with him?"

"I never adopted anyone," she managed, quietly.

"Karya is a special case." Dumbledore tried to defuse the situation with his calm voice. "If you would allow me to shed some light on your perspective, there's a truly remarkable tale to be told."

Cadmus staggered in place, his face showing disbelief and then morphing back into a emotionless mask. "What? Explain yourself, Albus."

"Gladly," the old Headmaster answered with a twinkle in his eyes, and continued in his pleasant voice. "It would be best if we reviewed the circumstance of Karya's appearance in the castle. This event happened yesterday, and Daphne Greengrass was the first witness to the scene..." Dumbledore gave a detailed account on the Daphne's conversation with the girl, as well as stressing the importance of the meeting with Harry Potter, when the girl recognised him as her father. "It is my belief that at some point in the future a phenomenon might occur, causing the appearance of Karya, who is a true-born daughter of Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, more than seven years before what we think to be her time."

"And you expect me to believe such a thing?"

"To my best knowledge this appears to be a true event, even though I don't know the reason yet." Dumbledore sighed. "She is your true granddaughter."

"Is this true?" Cadmus demanded. "Daphne?"

"Yes," she quickly assured him. She was afraid, that he would have done something bad, had she chosen to deny everything. "But I had nothing to do with-"

He raised his hand, making her go silent. Then, he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples a few times, for good measure. "This complicates things."

"Would you like to see her?" Harry offered sensing that it was his last chance. "To talk with her?"

"No." He sighed. "My decision has been made, and it won't be changed."

Daphne looked like she wanted to die then and there.

"In the end, it's good that I didn't have to search for you." Cadmus sighed, and took out four pieces of parchment from his pockets, unfolding them with his wand and levitating them on the Headmaster's table. Then, he fished out a black quill that looked somewhat familiar to Harry. "Daphne, go ahead." He gestured her towards the papers.

Her hands shaking, she took the quill from her father and fumbled a few steps to the desk. She leaned down to read the text in them. "Please, father," she tried, knowing that it wouldn't work.

"The outcome is not going to depend on you not signing the vault agreements. I am removing you from the family as soon as I return home." He answered calmly. "But know that I am sorry that it had come to this. I can't help you much more – you're going to have to be extra cautious in the future."

"You can't do this." Harry shook his head, trying to make sense of the conflicting thoughts. "This isn't how-"

"Boy," Cadmus interrupted him again. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do."

Daphne sighed, and placed her signatures on the forms. Somewhat reluctantly, but not stalling for time. There was a light sting in her hand, and she returned the quill.

Harry wanted to say something more, but Cadmus glared at him, silencing the words before he even started speaking.

"There." Cadmus took half of the documents, leaving only one on the desk and handing another one directly to Daphne. "Now, when that's taken care of, I'll head home. Daphne – I wish you luck in your life." He turned to glare at the Headmaster. "Take care of her, or that curse is going to be the least of your problems."

"That's generous of you," Dumbledore had just finished reading the contents of the paper. "And I assure you, I'm doing everything that is in my power to protect all my students."

"Good." He turned to Harry once more. "Stay away from Astoria. If I hear that you or Daphne even tried talking to her, there will be severe repercussions. Don't send her, me, or mother," the last word was directed at Daphne. "**Any** owls. Don't try the Floo Network either, it is being watched constantly.

"If, by some crazy happenstance your plans work, boy... Then we'll talk about seeing my former granddaughter. And, the last piece of advice – never assume that you have succeeded before you do." He turned towards the exit. "I'll show myself out."

The door slammed with force, and then, Harry sat down on the floor, shaking his head. His eyes were greenish, but the light was fading. "But... I remember him helping..."

"He is casting me out." Daphne, however slumped against the wall, her hands shaking. "I don't..."

"Life," began Dumbledore, his voice trying to calm. "Is a miracle by itself. All the difficulties we face are just the part of it, as well as many small favours it decides to gift us. In the end, it is seeing the light anywhere you go, that makes people happy. And light, like life, is found even in the darkest places. You lose one thing, and you gain another – thus is the way of life."

Daphne didn't calm down much, but at least she tried to read the parchment she had in her hands. Again. "He gave me a vault," she muttered. "And Aidos."

"And, he has paid your tuition in advance." Dumbledore allowed himself a very small smile. "You'll notice that all the papers are dated a year before – a curious choice, but one that makes sure that you manage."

She shook her head, tears appearing in her eyes. "He wouldn't have done otherwise, our father loves his family..."

Harry however, had straightened himself again, and was trying to decide whether he should go and try comforting Daphne, but Dumbledore robbed him of that choice.

"Harry," Dumbledore began, suddenly looking lot more serious and thoughtful. "What do you know of Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

"I," he tried to remember, but the green didn't return to his eyes. "There are a few, I think. There's something about seven being a magical number. One of them is in Hogwarts, but I don't..." He grabbed his head and massaged the temples. "It's constantly slipping; it's like trying to remember a dream."

"Now, Harry, this is very important. The moment you remember the whereabouts of any one of them, I need you to tell me – this is our only chance of defeating Lord Voldemort."

Daphne raised her head, having winced at 'Voldemort', the same way as when she heard the name while under the invisibility cloak. "You're insane."

"Many have told me that, but I like to believe that we're simply desperate." Dumbledore sighed. "But hope is never lost."

"Father casts me out of my family, and leaves my only hope with your side, and you all have a death wish." Her voice was still very quiet, but she was wiping the tears away with determined movements.

"I never would claim that I would like to die, but I do believe death to be but the next great adventure."

"Insane." She muttered. "I'm really going to die."

"You won't." Harry finally took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her broken form. "I'll protect you."

She didn't struggle against his hug. "I feared that you would say that."

* * *

><p>The next update should take a while, too.<p> 


	5. After Five Weeks

**Disclaimer:** Rowling owns many things.

* * *

><p><strong>1998-2003<strong>

**Snake in the Chestnut**

**After Five Weeks**

**1990-1998**

**12 October 1996**

The last five weeks had been hell. Daphne hated every day of it. The buzz in the Slytherin dorms was annoying, and the school itself had been worse. Everyone, it seemed, had a different version of the events, yet no one knew the truth.

Rumours were like bread and water for Hogwarts, and people thrived engaging in chatter about things they did not understand. Since the Headmaster had not released any official version of events, that only left people only with more questions.

"You can't keep her hidden forever, Potter." Daphne was poking her cup of juice in annoyance. "And you can't raise a child in the castle." She tried to look like she didn't care in the slightest and was mostly successful.

Harry sighed. "I am thinking of leaving Hogwarts."

"And where are you going to go?" she asked annoyedly. "You are underage."

"I - I could use Sirius' old house," Harry pointed out. "I know that it's not proper, thinking about leaving the school early, but I'm not sure that there's much choice for me. I don't want to keep Karya hidden in one room forever. She is getting bored."

"I'm not _Hermione_," Daphne replied with a tensed lips. "I don't care if you decide to drop out."

Hermione, meanwhile, was reading her book, ignorant of their conversation. Harry had cast the Muffliato charm moments before, a charm that had sprouted another bout of argument between two Gryffindors, leaving him to eat breakfast only with Daphne keeping him company.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Daphne poked her glass, tilting it sideways and letting it fall back to place, juice swaying between the two transparent barriers.

"Karya cares about you."

Daphne glared at him. "Look, I'm only here so I could get some news from my Mother."

"And - the Slytherins are annoying," Harry added.

"I'm a Slytherin." She grimaced at him. "And yet, you keep craving to speak with me."

"It's..." Harry sighed. "It's complicated, and you know it. And I meant Malfoy being annoying, not all of you. I like you."

"Keep it up Potter, and I'm going to sit back at my table."

"I'm sure Malfoy has saved you a spot," Harry pointed out rather rudely, although he smiled after he said it. Draco wasn't at the table. "Plotting how to kill someone else, I guess."

She shrugged. "You have no proof that he was the one who gave your chaser the necklace."

"What if he had given it to you?" Harry asked, allowing himself a drop of concern. "What then?"

"I know better than to take anything from a Malfoy. Any gift they give has more strings than a ball of yarn," she grinned. "And he won't give me anything - he's the one shouting new theories about Karya every other day."

"Oh?"

"Mhm." She nodded. "He has remembered that he didn't see me at the end of the second year, believes something has happened with the Chamber of Secrets, me and you."

Harry blinked a couple of times.

"Namely, how Karya came to be."

"He does realize that it's not very, um, probable?" Harry felt his cheeks darken a shade, or that might have been his imagination.

"He's Draco." She shrugged. "And if you want to make use of anything that you remember, it's better for him to think that, then know that you could predict his actions."

"You don't mind that they say this about you?"

"Why should I?" She shrugged. "I have no _family_ to stand behind me, and if _that _hasn't broken me, the rumours certainly won't."

She quieted down a bit.

"You know, Daphne, I-"

"_Don't_." She turned away from him. "Let's just eat."

Daphne sighed to herself. It was all for show. At least, that's what she would claim if she ever wanted to talk about it with anyone. She wasn't allowed to write anything nor to communicate with her sister and mother, but..

The idea was quite simple, and ingenious in that simplicity – Ron wasn't tied with any of them as much, and if he weren't there a few times during lunch, it was nothing surprising. Harry and Ron had a history of not speaking with each other for one reason or another, however grudgingly Ron had admitted it. This time, their supposed fall out had happened because of Harry's association with Slytherins.

Ron wasn't a good actor, but he didn't need to be - a few harsher words, and some emphasis on the betrayal - and everyone knew that Ron wasn't Harry's best friend anymore. For a couple of months, at least. Thus, with Ron absent half of the time, they could pass on messages between the sisters.

Harry and Daphne appeared in public, together with Hermione, and at the same time, Ron, under the Cloak, would be talking with Astoria Greengrass. No one would expect Ron to be the one relaying a message, and certainly not for a Slytherin.

**12 October 1996**

In an abandoned hallway, a small meeting took place at the same time as breakfast. Ron, slightly uncomfortable due to the height difference between him and Astoria, held the Cloak over them both. It had been a secluded corridor, but one could never be sure who could walk in on them.

Even though Ron didn't mind the closeness of the girl - he was a boy and Astoria wasn't bad looking - he still thought that the paranoia of the Greengrass sisters had been too much.

"... and yesterday, mother sent me another short note," Astoria was whispering. "She is trying to convince father to let Daphne write letters home, but he still can't." She sighed. "I think mother will end up writing her anyway."

Ron nodded, moving the cloak a bit. "Our mother would send something too. Even if father tried to forbid it."

Astoria giggled. "Your father isn't Cadmus Greengrass. Imagine if you had Snape for a father."

Ron shivered.

"You would be a Slytherin, though," Astoria always took delight in playing with Ron's ingrained views. "And Snape would suddenly be helpful..."

"He-"

"Until you step out of the line," she added, laughing. "Honestly, Snape is strict and unpleasant, but he does know his stuff."

"Potions." Ron waved his hand dismissively. "Slughorn is better."

"Wrong again. Snape is a petty man, inside, a bully - but he manages keep it chained just the right amount, never crossing the thin line, to still keep his position. He's an expert of both potions and defence, because that lets him do whatever he wants. If Lockhart had been competent, he could have allowed himself the same vanity with a lot more dignity."

"Lockhart," Ron said, grinning. "Did you know that he put himself into hospital? He tried to Obliviate me and Harry with a broken wand. Mine."

Astoria whistled. "The rumour was that Harry cursed him."

"No, everything was his own fault." Ron shuffled his feet. "Had the strangest expression I have ever seen. Started asking about his own name." And he did the best impression he could. "_'Do you live here?' _he asks looking at the pile of bones under my feet. '_An interesting place you got there._' And he clenches his face like he has indigestion, like this-" Ron tried to mimic it the way he remembered, biting at his own lip to keep in the laugher. "'_Do I live here?'_"

And then, the laughter broke through and they did not resist. His rougher, reverberating laugh, intermixed with her tingling, quieter one.

_After all, _Ron thought looking at Astoria's smile, _some Slytherins are not that bad._

**12 October 1996**

Harry suddenly jumped from the seat. "Parchment and a quill," he said, looking at Daphne and Hermione, casting the _Muffliato_ again, this time to include Hermione too. "Quick."

Hermione took out a spare sheet as Daphne fished out a small quill from a pocket of her robes.

"What is it?" Daphne said as Harry snatched the quill, green shadows dancing in his eyes.

Hermione was faster on the uptake. "You remembered something."

"Yes," Harry wrote down a couple of barely legible notes. Now, he was sure he wouldn't lose the thought. "There. I need you to run to find the Headmaster - no one else will understand - and call him to the Room of Requirement." He frowned, rewrote the line once more, for himself and tore it off from the parchment. "Give him this. Time is important – something _bad_ is about to happen."

Hermione nodded, and even though she looked like she had thousands of questions, quickly grabbed her book and ran off - Albus Dumbledore was absent for this breakfast, but Harry hoped that he was at least in the castle.

Harry glanced worriedly around. There was a distinct lack of Malfoy at the Slytherin table. Now, the fact was a lot more worrying than it had been before.

"Daphne," he turned to the Slytherin next to him. "Could you keep an eye on Karya for a while? I know Aidos is with her, but could you..."

"Fine," she grumbled. "You owe me another one."

"And I'll try to repay it the best I can," he offered. "I need to run - I hope I'm wrong."

"Just stop saying nonsense like that," Daphne shrugged. "Gryffindors."

"Sorry," he winked at her and ran off with the piece parchment in hand.

Daphne just sighed and stood up. "Alright," she muttered somewhat uncomfortably under her breath for herself. "Let's go entertain the little chestnut."

Harry ran past a young Slytherin girl, who dropped a heavy book she had been carrying - it fell down with a loud thump.

"Sorry," he shouted behind himself, and then, he stood at the seventh floor, at the entrance. It was just a wall, like he expected it to be.

"I need a place to hide my things," he offered to the Room, walking past a couple of times, repeating the thought in his mind, same as out loud.

At first, he feared that he had failed, as the door took time to appear, as if something had been trying to keep him out.

When the door finally blinked into being, Harry tore it open with a loud slam, and all but ran inside. He had read his own notes from a second of clarity in his 'memories' – _Room of R - 'hide my things', H - diadem, destroy cabinet_.

It did not make nearly as much sense as it did when he wrote it down, but now, he believed, he could almost remember what he was looking for.

Rows upon rows of junk littered the room - brooms, books, clothes, anything and everything ever lost in the castle. Hidden and forbidden items, at least one of each in the Filch's numerous list.

Harry was darting between rows, looking for something else. The diadem or cabinet, he mused to himself, wherever they might be – it was going to be a long search. Hopefully, Dumbledore would join him soon.

Then, suddenly, he found both. The tiara was sitting on the head of some antique marble bust, not far away from the cabinet - that might have been the one he was looking for. Harry was not sure that he wanted to approach it without any help. He would have to wait for the Headmaster to show up.

There had to be something he could do. Destroy the cabinet. Harry took a deep breath and looked around, the hairs rising at the back of his neck. Was he being watched? He had closed the door after himself, and was sure that he hadn't heard anyone enter.

_Could it be that someone was already inside?_

Harry raised his wand up in the air, at the level of his chest, preparing a spell to destroy the cabinet first, and only then wait for Dumbledore. He was also trying to be as aware of his surroundings as he could, taking time to look around carefully.

His lips were forming a Blasting Curse when he felt someone approaching from behind. He darted aside, behind a huge pile of books and rolls of parchment, and saw a sickly red spell passing at the place where he had been.

And - there was no visible attacker in sight. No incantation had been used, to give away more than a general direction of the assault. Not wanting to risk a peak - that would have put him into sights of his opponent without guarantee of being able to strike back, Harry chose the other way.

He cursed under his breath, and moved to the side. Something in his head was urging him to not stand in one place, and he complied gladly. A quick, silent cushioning charm at his feet, and he was running around the huge pile of empty bookcases. Taking a few turns around the room he emerged at the start of the makeshift corridor, peering out from a battered suit of armour.

_There _- he thought he saw a flash of light hair, and it was gone.

Was it - _Malfoy_? He covered a short distance with a quick dash - he couldn't find line of sight, and the one who would find the other first would have the advantage again.

_Think, Harry, think, _he urged himself and his gaze caught on the diadem. A Horcrux. He almost imagined it whispering to him in that weird hissing- _That was it._

Harry pointed his wand downwards and concentrated. He had not cast the spell before, even if he knew how to perform it; now, however, he had to do so silently.

_Serpensortia_.

A black, hissing serpent fell on the floor of the room, landing awkwardly on the floor. It turned to face him quickly, pushing a few old quills and a strange cup they had been placed in, tiling it all on the side. There was a quiet clatter as it rolled around, scattering quills and thumping into one of the piles.

Harry frowned. _Had Malfoy heard that?_

He had to hurry.

"_Attack the other one in the room,_" he hissed in a whisper, as the snake was getting more and more agitated. It must have worked, since the serpent sent him a short evaluating glance, and slithered quickly into one of the gaps in the nearest pile.

Harry only took a few more steps towards the nearest cover as a heavy impact of a curse slammed into his left shoulder. It was a glancing hit, yet with a curse, clearly not meant for a school duel. It sent him spinning, and Harry lost his footing, landing awkwardly on the ground. However, he rolled with the movement, almost hitting his head into yet another pile. He slammed heavily into it with the very same shoulder, hissing in pain. More spells were homing on him, and he barely had time to raise his wand, intercepting them.

As the brown light of an unknown curse dissipated against his Shield Charm, Harry finally realized that the pain in the left hand was receding, yet it felt awkward and stiff - the numbness spreading down the arm. Already he couldn't much as twitch his fingers - and if the spell would spread on, it might have meant as much as losing an arm completely.

His assailant - Draco Malfoy - was standing some distance back, at the side of the corridor, next to an empty, fractured marble pedestal. The blonde Slytherin looked exhausted, like had slept a couple of hours at most, and desperation was shining in his eyes. His wand was pointed directly at Harry.

The door to the Room of Requirement, invisible from their position, slammed open with a quick echo and a gust of wind.

"It's the Headmaster," Harry supplied from behind the Shield Charm, since Draco was only staring at him with silent hate, and in turn, Harry took the second to stand up in a proper stance. "Your plans are over."

"No." Draco said with conviction, but it was all fake. It was obvious that he tried to convince himself, too. "You're the one who is going to _die_."

Harry let his Shield charm fade out, and Draco used the moment to press on with erratic array of different, simplistic curses. Harry deflected some of them, allowed one to pass overhead and cast the Shield Charm again.

Then, quickly as lightning, the snake stuck. It's sharp fangs embedded themselves in Draco's foot, sending Malfoy fumbling sideways, a short scream escaping his lips.

Harry slammed an Expelliarmus right into Draco's chest the very next second, sending both the wand of his opponent and the snake flying up in the air from the sheer force of hate he had poured into the spell.

Draco, proving rather more athletic that Harry expected from him, managed to twist in the air and slide behind one of the larger piles.

"Give up, Draco!" Harry called, wincing at the numbing pain in his left shoulder - _that _probably needed some kind of counter-curse - Harry furrowed his brows trying to remember a proper spell, and moved a step towards the Draco's wand lying on some small chest. He had to take the weapon from Draco, after all.

Unexpectedly, someone jumped into his field of vision. A young - probably a second year - Slytherin girl. Harry almost sent a Stunning Spell right at her - at the very last moment he snapped the wand upwards, sending the red beam into the ceiling.

Ir proved a fatal mistake, since the girl, unnoticed by him, had her wand pointed, and croaked a spell in strangely pitched voice, at the first opportunity. "_Crucio_."

Harry couldn't dodge, not with how he was awkwardly standing, wand pointing at the ceiling... Yet, he probably had one more spell. It was a split second decision, and he chose to act. If the girl was under Imperius curse, it did not matter at the time - he had to be doing something, or he could very well suffer the consequences. His Reductor Curse went slightly astray, but missing the pile of lost things was impossible. It bit deep, sending pieces of paper and wood in all directions. The girl had no time to think about the defence.

As a wave of pain hit him, the little Slytherin got her face full of wooden splinters. He clenched his teeth and held his scream inside, as the force of the spell knocked him over. His muffled agony was echoed by the scream of the girl. The Cruciatus Curse did not hold.

Harry stood up heavily, as fast as he could manage, jumping to hide behind a rack of broomsticks. His whole body ached. A broom would have been a good idea, if he had a working left arm, he mused to himself._ Not this time._

The girl was blindly launching curses left and right, sending pieces of the mess over his head. There was a shower of glass as a strange mirror exploded, but everything could be stopped by a simple Shield Charm.

Harry moved back a little. His hand was starting to drag him down, he had to end this quickly.

Once again, spells flew overhead. Someone else had joined the skirmish. Someone, who had climbed up a bit, and was trying to catch him from a higher position. It was too far of a distance to be a mortally dangerous, not with the spells the third opponent was using, but it would be enough to divert his attention from the girl.

_Was it a trap?_

Could it have been? No one had known about his sudden idea - it was not like this could be planned. Harry's thoughts were racing, yet the mind was not focusing on what was important, instead filling his head with stupid ideas of conspiracies that couldn't be troo.

He had to rely on the Shield Charm once more - a spell almost made through this time - and he thought he recognised the figure - Goyle was getting more accurate by the second. He had to do something, before Malfoy picked up his wand and turned the fight even more unfair.

Seeing a swaying mass of parchment, chests and - _was that really_ - coat-hangers, he picked the target in the middle. "_Accio Chest,_" Harry pointed at a particularly weirdly looking chest, hoping for the best.

He wasn't disappointed. There was a strange crackling rumble as a messy pile, almost reaching the ceiling of the room crashed down with thunderous roar. Old and new, Hogwarts students' chests, now barred the way to him, deformed and broken. At least, the avalanche had separated him from his attackers for a time.

"Find Potter and _kill _him!" he heard Malfoy's angry voice echoing over the chamber, alike under Sonorus charm.

Malfoy must have found his wand, and was shouting some muffled commands to the girl and Goyle. Was he going to join the hunt for Harry too?

Once again, Harry heard the entrance to the Room open.

Was it the Headmaster, at last? Or Hermione?

No, Harry clenched his teeth in anger. He wouldn't depend on someone else. This was _his _fight, and he would win it, whatever happened.

When he emerged from the next corner, his eyes were glowing with the light of the killing curse.

**12 October 1996**

"Time," she whispered and the door opened without a single sound.

Daphne entered swiftly, marveling at the unexpected silence that met her. A small pang of worry and dread grew in her heart. _What if Harry had been right, and something bad was going on?_

They had left Karya under the care of Aidos, and old, barely speaking house-elf. Even if she was sure that their family - _her _house-elf was trustworthy, Aidos had been getting older by the day. She did not know how old _exactly _- elves were similarly long lived as the wizards they served under, but, of course, no one would be bothered keep track of their exact ages.

Then, she finally saw Karya, silently moving her inky fingers on the piece of parchment, crouched behind one of the beds. She released a breath she didn't realise she had been holding. Aidos was there too, gently floating to the side of the room, completely silent, motionless. He was a good elf - never getting in the way, and experienced - the only moving he did was to use the elf magic removing ink stains as they appeared.

Karya jumped up when she noticed Daphne, and to the horror of the young Slytherin, the girl let out a strange, quiet squeal of delight, and launched herself straight at Daphne.

"Mum!"

Daphne sighed as two hands enveloped her legs, squeezing them closer.

"Karya," she said softly, trying to ignore the unusual feeling of the girl's closeness. "I have told you to not call me that."

"Sorry," the girl released her legs and scratched her nose, leaving an inky blot right at the very top.

Daphne leaned closer and ruffled her brown nest of hair, gently. "How are you holding up, Karya?"

Karya glanced briefly to the side and whispered to Daphne's ear. "I want to play outside."

"I'm very sorry, but you shouldn't - especially not today." Daphne said, moving to sit on the carpet, before the little girl. "Maybe you could show me your paintings, instead?"

And Karya brightened considerably, jumping to pick up the small rack of loosely stacked parchment, rushing to give them to Daphne.

The Slytherin showed the girl a small smile and took the first painting in her hands.

"What did you paint here?" She asked, remembering how she used to question Astoria's early art displays - before she had grown out of it.

Karya pouted, somewhat playfully. "But it is so clear!" And she leaned to explain.

Daphne sat calmly, the annoyment with her predicament fading, as she allowed herself to relax with content. Harry might have been wrong to proclaim that something bad might happen, and she didn't mind watching over Karya as much as he let him know. She still disliked the Gryffindor, but Karya had grown up on her.

Karya was now smiling a lot more, and was giving her a painting after a painting, all of them inked with a crude hand of the four year old, all of them carrying with them a short, strange story that she had made up, or thought while telling about them.

When Daphne glanced at the clock for the first time since her arrival, she was astonished by the ease with which at least an hour had already passed. Was that a bad sign? Wasn't Harry supposed to take only a couple of minutes? He hadn't told.

All he had asked was for her to protect Karya. Did it mean that Karya was in danger - and in turn, her?

_We should have moved somewhere public_, Daphne realised with a pang of fear, _what if something dangerous was already underway?_

Suddenly, their peace was disturbed by a loud hit on their door. Too loud to be something else than a spell.

"What was that?" Karya asked, her voice shaking.

"Don't worry, chestnut," Daphne said, taking her wand into her hand. "Just get behind me."

Karya obliged, grabbing onto the hem of the Slythenin's robes.

Another hit reverberated in the room - someone was trying to take down the door down.

"Aidos," Daphne called with a calm voice, even if she felt everything but. "Go to call for help, any teacher will do."

The elf nodded, and disappeared with a quiet pop.

Daphne, breathing quickly, cast a Levitation charm and brought the bookcase to float just above the entrance, stepping to one of the corners of the room, partially hidden behind one of the beds, Karya clutching to her legs.

"Why did he have to right," she muttered, and, then the door exploded inwards.

She had to snap a Shield Charm before her, thus losing control over the Levitation Charm. As the bits and pieces of the burning door impacted the simmering air before her, the bookcase fell down with a thunderous slam, making Karya twitch in fright.

Draco Malfoy strolled inside, limping, his left leg swollen and misshapen, face contorted with rage and desperation, marked with a small, slightly bloody bruises.

Karya gasped in horror, as Malfoy smiled a vicious smile of the predator.

His demented gaze tore into Daphne, as Draco pointed a wand right at her chest.

"I thought I'd find you here," he announced angrily, as Daphne franticly tried to think of a spell to use. She knew that Draco would easily counter the simplest spells, especially since she hadn't been continuing Defence Against the Dark Arts anymore, and he was one of the better students there.

"_He_ might kill me and _mother,_" Malfoy continued. "But I will make everyone Potter cared about suffer."

Daphne swallowed.

_Where was everyone?_

She had to stall for time.

_Someone would come to help soon._

"Draco, you don't have to do this," she tried. "You know that my father is not a wizard you should cross."

"The _Dark Lord_ is going to _kill _me for this failure!" Draco roared. "Why should I care about _your father_, when he cast you out? He would thank me for ridding the world from a stupid witch you are!"

Daphne twitched. "I'm sure that if you gave yourself up, Dumbledore would..."

"Silence," Draco ordered, angered by her use of the Headmaster's name. "There is no way back for me."

He raised his wand a little, and brought it down in a vicious slash, laughing a dead man's laugh.

"_Sectumsempra_!"

Blood spurted out.

Karya screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

When I sad "take a while", almost nine months ago, I actually thought about a couple of months at most. Then again, life does seem go quite fast, and I _have_ been keeping the FFF schedule so far.

The next chapter might take a while too. Hopefully a shorter while this time.


End file.
